A damaged or degenerated intervertebral disc between adjacent vertebrae may prompt spinal surgery to alleviate pain or otherwise stabilize the vertebral segment. During a spinal fixation procedure, an intervertebral implant may be inserted within a space created by the removal or partial removal of an intervertebral disc between adjacent vertebrae. The intervertebral implant may maintain the proper spacing and/or lordosis between vertebrae and restore stability to the spine. Subsequent bone growth may fuse the implant to the adjacent vertebrae to provide further stabilization.
An intervertebral implant may be inserted during a spinal fixation procedure using an anterior, lateral, posterior, antero-lateral, postero-lateral, translateral, oblique or transforaminal approach, or other desired approach, for example. An insertion instrument may be used to facilitate insertion of the intervertebral implant in the disc space between the vertebrae. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative intervertebral implants and associated insertion instruments to install the intervertebral implants.